


When Alec and Jace get drunk...

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Alec, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Jace are drunk and have the most interesting argument ever 😂😂





	When Alec and Jace get drunk...

“Magnus and I are superior, that is all I’m saying,” said Alec and then started giggling when he saw the look on his Parabatai’s face and Magnus face-palmed himself next to his silly boyfriend. Alexander was drunk - the two of them ran into Jace and Clary in Pandemonium and decided to turn their dates into a double one and it was going great. However, then Alec and Jace got drunk and were currently arguing whose relationship was superior. While the two drunks were arguing, Magnus and Clary were just sitting next to them and shaking their heads - that kind of a fight was completely useless and uncalled for. But it was happening because both of their loveable idiots were drunks and they didn’t know what to do - laugh or stop it. Because it was no competition, both of them were- Magnus heard Clary laughing next to him and he finally burst into laughter as well. They were too much.

“Nuh-huh,” said Jace. “Who made you the president of relationships?” asked the blonde one, his speech awfully slurred and he then looked at his girlfriend, happily sighing and Clary only giggled again. Alec clicked with his tongue, because his Parabatai couldn’t see the truth - he and Magnus were the best. Not only as a couple, but as individuals ever. And what happens when you put two amazing and badass individuals together - the most awesome power couple that should others bow down to.

“Team Malec will always win,” said Alec happily and Magnus started cracking up, because really? It wa Alec who hated the relationship names like that the most, but now the alcohol in his system made him think quite the opposite. “So you should all bow down to the two of us,” said Alec and raised his head up a little bit and Clary looked at Magnus, who mouthed her a  _ I’m sorry for this.  _ But Clary didn’t mind it - this was entertaining and she couldn’t stop talking. She got drinks  _ and  _ a show that day, what more could she ask for?

“That’s only your opinion, because team Clace-”

“It’s not an opinion, it is a scientific fact,” said Alec seriously and nodded.

“You’re a scientist now, Alexander?” chimed Magnus in and Alec quickly nodded - that he was! Alec Lightwood, the scientist, was in the house and he was about to teach the not-scientist some lessons. Yes, it was all up to Alec to prove to Jace that he was indeed right.

“Yes, Magnus, I am,” said Alec seriously and Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I took an online test yesterday and it showed me that I have 68% chances of becoming an amazing scientist in my life,” said Alec and Magnus burst into loud laughter. Alec was doing… online quizzes? Since when? Magnus couldn’t even wrap his head around that, but it only made Alec seem cuter and he couldn’t stop grinning. 

“You’re into online quizzes? Since when, Alexander?”

“O-oh, since a long time before,” said Alec, giggling and then he started thinking, speech still slurred and he then clasped his hands together. “I usually do them when Imogen has a meeting with us. Just yesterday I found out what type of cheese I would be based on my music preference,” he then said and Magnus’ jaw dropped almost to the floor, but then he shook his head - well, at least online quizzes were fun, while the meetings weren’t so he couldn’t really blame his boyfriend. “And based on how I spend my free time I am a chocolate chip cookie,” said Alec. “I’m a Biscuit!”

“Hey, don’t steal my title,” chimed Clary in and then started laughing, but Jace was only rolling his eyes, because he was slowly starting to sober up. Alec clearly wasn’t as he was now yapping away about how he was a French Toast as well and Jace narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, French Toast,” said Jace and Alec turned to him. “This still doesn’t prove shit - Clary and I are amazing,” he said and the arguing was back, Magnus again sighing as he just shook his head.

“Magnus and I are relationship goals,” said Alec and banged his fists on the table and then shook his head. “I mean, look at us,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. “I’m the Head of the Institute and he’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he carried on and Magnus was again face-palming himself. When drunk, Alec’s mouth was unstoppable and Clary only laughed when she saw her boyfriend, who didn’t look too impressed with the fact that Alec had given him and it made her wonder what would he bring to the table, because so far Alec was winning. Again, not that it was a competition, but it was just funny to hear them argue.

“Pssh, those fancy titles mean nothing,” said Jace and waved it off. “Clary is an artist,” said Jace and smiled dopely when he looked at his girlfriend. “I mean  _ wow,  _ have you seen how talented she is with a brush?” he then asked and Alec nodded - indeed, Biscuit was very talented. And he never claimed that Clary wasn’t talented, because Clary was quite cool, yes, yes. It was Jace that was lacking in that department. 

“Oh, I know,” said Alec happily. “Clary is amazing, she’s very talented - remember the picture she did of me that is now proudly hanging in your office, Magnus?” asked Alec on purpose and Jace’s jaw dropped. Excuse Alec, but what was that? Jace looked at Clary, who was now cracking up and she just quickly stopped when she saw the look on her boyfriend’s face - she drew Alec before him?!

“Clary, say it isn’t so!”

“Sorry, Jace, but I needed a model and you didn’t want-”

“Hold on a sec, you drew Alec  _ naked?! _ ”

“I was wearing a blanket, chill, Jace,” said Alec unapologetically.

“And what art that was,” said Magnus, sighing happily when he remembered the picture of Alec in his office and he smiled. “Biscuit really is amazing, she captures all of Alexander’s  _ assets _ correctly.”

“Oh, yes, Clary was quite generous when it came to my-” started Alec, but then Jace covered his mouth and he just shook his head - nope, he didn’t want to hear more of that! It was enough! Alec started laughing when he realised where Jace was aiming with that and he just had to laugh, because he was thinking about his abs, but have Jace think the other thing and he was just cracking up.

"Biscuit should draw the two of us some time," said Magnus and Jace shook his head.

"Nope, the only person she'll draw is me," said Jace as his face was red - he was fuming with anger, but he was also embarrassed. And drunk. He was still so drunk, feeling his head spinning. Clary was laughing, but then stopped when she was her boyfriend pouting and she just calmed him down by giving him a long kiss and the Panda was happy again, but Mr Scientist wasn't and he pouted. 

"Magnus!" whined Alec and Magnus was laughing. Alec was hilarious when he was drunk - his whiny and clingy self not only doubled, but it tripled in its amount and Magnus never got tired of it. 

"What is it, Angel?" asked Magnus with a smile.

"They're all lovey-dovey," pointed out Alec. He, too, wanted to be all of that with his precious boyfriend, who was now laughing and he whined again. "Magnuuuuuus! Kiss me, I deserve it!" he whined again and Magnus pressed his lips together, because Alexander was adorable! Too, too adorable and he had to bite his lip from smiling too much.

"You  _ deserve  _ it?" asked Magnus with amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I'm adorable as fuck," said Alec and clasped his hands together and waggled his eyebrows, puckering up and Magnus couldn't argue there so he leaned in and kissed Alec, who happily grinned and then sighed happily. "Yay, I win," cheered Alec and Jace quickly looked at him. 

"Team Clace all the way!"

"Malec!"

"Clace!"

"Oh, dear," said Clary next to her tipsy boyfriend who was at it again. And so was Alec. They were going back and forth for quite a while until they heard Izzy and Simon from the other table.

"Team Sizzy!" cheered Simon and Isabelle in unison. Jace and Alec looked at each other and then started laughing out loud when they realised how silly they were being. There were no losers - only winners.


End file.
